Dragon
A Dragon is a commonly known creature and is present in many fairy tales as a winged dragon who breaths fire. But not all breath fire you see, every dragon has an element that is passed through generations. Only Dragons of flame can breath fire contrary to human beliefs. Dragons of the water or sea serpents can blast boiling or frigid water at others, dragons of plants can blow poisonous gas, sky dragons blast thunder at opponents, ice dragons breath blizzards, and ground dragons release stone spikes. If two dragons of elements are combined, both elements will go into the new dragon. Types of Dragon Black Dragons Black dragons are vile, evil tempered, and obsessed with death. They live in fetid, swampy habitats. They find comfort in the sickening-sweet aroma of drowned, rotting carcasses. The black dragon's domain is the swamp and the jungle. They are abusive, quick to anger, and malevolent. Their hearts are as black as their slimy scales. A black dragon can be identified by his grim, skeletal appearance. His eyes lie in deep sockets. His two great horns curve forward and down. The flesh of his face appears to have partially deteriorated, as if burnt by acid. Acidic slime drools from his menacing grin. He smells of rotting vegetation, foul water, and poisonous acid. Living in sticky, wet habitats, black dragons dine mostly on fish, eels, and other water creatures. They will eat meat, but prefer to allow their victims float in ponds for days, or even weeks, before being eaten. Black Dragon's Powers: * Super Strength and Speed * Flight * Poison Breath * dark Magic Red Dragons Red dragons are greedy and covetous, and obsessed with increasing their treasure hoards. They live in warm habitats, such as volcanoes or tropical islands. The red dragon's domain is is the mountain and the island. They are vain, cunning, and terrible. A red dragon can be identified by is long wings and two long horns. He has a long, red, forked tongue. Tiny flames often dance in his nostrils when he is angry. His eyes gleam with unrestrained greed when he has seen treasure. He smells of smoke and sulfur. Red dragons are fiercely territorial. They prefer to eat meat, especially people. Red dragons have been known to force villages to sacrifice maidens to them. (This is a matter of taste. As you would have it, apparently maidens "just taste better.") The best part of a meal for a red dragon is drinking the blood. Powers and Abilities: * Pyrokinesis * Powerful Tails * Super Strength and Speed ''' * '''Flight * Sharp Claws and Teeth * Heat Resistance Sea Dragons Sea dragons are pensive, lawful, and vain. They live in deep cold areas, such as seas and rivers. A blue dragon can be identified by, long snake-like body, with tail and fins. He loves to swim in deep dark ocean. He is a dedicated carnivour who eats large sea creaturs, and occasionally even water plants. Blue dragons are a real threat to Ships. He prefers to attack people in ambush. Surprise and distance is his greatest ally. He is lawful and has some sense of morals. Some dragons had the ability to fly but not all dragons fly The water dragons for instance usually remain in the seas or lakes but an hybrid form is known to move both in water and the air. Powers and Abilities: * Enhanced Senses * Nocturnal Vision * Enhanced Strength and Speed * Weather Manipulation * Hydrokinesis/Cyrokinesis * Cold Resistance/Underwater Respiration = = Category:DragonsCategory:MonstersCategory:Basic MonstersCategory:Movie MonstersCategory:Giant monstersCategory:Giant AnimalsCategory:Giant movie monstersCategory:Monster in my pocketCategory:Encyclopedia of monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Animal monsters Category:Gods Category:Aliens